Candy Apple Red
by Hawkflight7
Summary: "Are you going to take this seriously or not?" Muggle AU


**Candy Apple Red**

**Summary: "Are you going to take this seriously or not?" Muggle AU**

**Why you ask? Because I can.**

Hermione sighed as she looked into the mirror. She was sure she would have this down by now but she felt like it was missing something. Her body slumped back, managing to hit the rim of the tub to sit on rather than go tumbling over the edge like the first time.

With a flick of her fingers she had the small compact mirror open again and glanced to it to see her lips clean of any previous smudges. She picked up the lipstick to her right and spun the bottom slightly to push the stick up higher since she had already taken the cap off during her other attempts at this.

Hermione looked back to the mirror and began applying the lipstick, the narration of the scene flowing through her head as she did.

_"Do you want a new look? Perhaps sweeter? More daring? With Avalon's new flavor of lipstick you will get exactly that. Candy Apple Red. Take a chance and bite into that sweet apple."_

Her mouth opened slightly, top teeth showing as she bit down into her bottom lip that now had a fresh layer of dark pink almost-red lipstick. Glancing back at the mirror to see the effect she let out a groan and set the compact mirror and lipstick back down. It still didn't feel right to her. When she looked to the mirror in her bathroom it didn't even _look _right.

The people at studio were definitely not looking for her awkward movements, trying too much to be that sexy girl you always saw in the commercials and failing miserably at it.

She leaned forward to rip off some toilet paper from the roll and get rid of the color on her lips. Even if only to try and fail again. What she needed was some input on her methods, then maybe she wouldn't feel so awkward sitting here trying to rehearse for the final audition for a lousy lipstick commercial. Okay, it was a commercial with a big succeeding company in the makeup industry. But that fact certainly didn't make her feel any better right now.

The door below opened and closed, two pairs of feet echoing off the hard wood floors. Oh, goodie _they_ were home.

Wait.

With a grin she jumped up from the edge of the tub, collecting the compact and stick into her hands before racing out the open door and down the stairs to see they had situated themselves on the couch. Hermione made a quick detour into the kitchen to grab a chair and raced back in, setting it in front of them, blocking the TV in the process. She reached over to turn the game off before turning back to them and plopping herself down into the chair. "Good afternoon-"

'It's not. Turn the tv back on," Severus snapped before she could get as much as three words out.

She returned his scowl. "_No_. Now I want your opinion on something-" Hermione stopped to reach over and snatch the controller away from Severus before he could hit the power button. "As I was saying, I need your opinions. So _pay attention_." She set the controller down beneath the chair before flipping the compact open once again. While looking into the mirror she applied the lipstick again, running the length of the stick over her pale lips until they were a shiny red. With a click she flipped the mirror shut and glanced to them. "So? Do you think it's good enough for the shoot?"

"Shoot?"

"I think she means her latest gig, Severus." Barty said with a glance at the other man. "Do try and keep up with the times, Mr. Snap."

From the look Severus was giving Barty he was about to reprimand him for using that particular nickname. "Opinions?" she reminded them. "And yes, I meant gig. It's for a lipstick commercial if you haven't figured that out yet either."

Barty chuckled as Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "Here's an idea for the two of you; stop acting so immature."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked to Barty, hoping he would steer the conversation back to the original topic. "Will you be sitting down for the commercial?" She nodded her head in the affirmative. "Turn to the side more and cross your legs." Hermione turned, raising her legs to cross them at the knee, one foot dangling a few inches above the ground. "Now tilt your head up a bit. Raise the mirror again so I can see if that angle looks natural or not."

With a glance at him she picked up the mirror, opening it to stare down at her reflection. "So," she spoke slowly, carefully, trying to picture herself applying the lipstick in this posture. "Is this pose better then?"

"Hmm," Barty seemed to be in deep thought. "Maybe if you wore something different... like a nice lacy nightie."

She had the remote in her hand in the next second and flung it at his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" He caught the thin plastic in his hands before it could nail him in the forehead. "This is for a top commercial, and yes, it may include me wearing something more sexy, but not something so revealing!"

"Well, that's disappointing." When her eyes narrowed at him Barty just laughed. "What are you going to do? Throw something else at me?"

She was wondering if the compact would manage to hit him when she felt a pair of fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head up before she felt lips on her own, a tongue trailing over her bottom lip. After a second Severus pulled back. "Tastes like caramelized apple."

After a moment of staring at him she pushed Severus away with a huff. "If you two aren't going to help me-"

"We are helping though," Barty insisted. "Perhaps if you added some whip cream it would be sweeter-"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione snapped as she walked quickly up the stairs to get away from the two of them. What had ever made her think they would be _helpful_ of all things?

"That pose was an improvement." Severus' voice trailed up after her and she just gave the two of them the bird before walking around the corner, ignoring the howling laughter of Barty and the soft chuckles of Severus.


End file.
